<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forced to Beg by human_collector</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326509">Forced to Beg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector'>human_collector</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AH-whumptober2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake AH Crew, Gen, no editing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>whumptober prompt 16</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Pattillo &amp; Alfredo Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AH-whumptober2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forced to Beg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin kicks Jack’s door open panting like an idiot. <br/>“What are you-”<br/> “You have to come, they have Alfredo!” Jack gets up and runs to the living room where a live feed of a basement or a bunker was shown. At the back there was someone tied to that chair. Their Alfredo was fighting against his binds as two long sleeved arms with gloved hands were on each side of his face. The light was not bright enough to see who was the captor. </p><p>“Are you kidding me, right now?” Jack yelled at the TV. <br/>“Oh Jack Pattillo, it is good to hear your voice. Now as you are all gathered, you will hear and then execute my demands.”<br/>“Fuck no.”<br/>“Oh? So this boy does not mean anything to you?” They caress Alfredo’s chin and he fights harder against his binds.<br/>Jack stays silent.  <br/>“Tell us what you want,” Someone told them and the captor laughed.<br/>“Believe me when I say, I don’t want malice. I want ground. Not bought, but given.”<br/>“Why?” Gavin asks helpfully.<br/>“I need to expand my business too. I see you flourished enough to get to the top. Small businesses are meaningless to you. Give them to me and I’ll assemble them into something productive.”<br/>“You sound very proactive. Does that productivity go against us?” Jack asked pointedly.<br/>“Hmm.”<br/>“You are not the first nor the last. This town has enough “businesses”. Go elsewhere.” Jack crossed his arms and tried to calm himself. </p><p>It was quiet for several minutes.</p><p>“What if I take your boy with me?”<br/>“That I won’t allow.” <br/>The person laughed. <br/>“How precious is he to you Jack Pattillo?”<br/>“Very, and if you think I won’t admit it because you might hurt him if I do, then you have no idea who the Fakes are.” Jack shakes as he whispers the next phrase, “I beg you not to touch him.” <br/>“You, beg, me?”<br/>“Correct. Isn’t that what you want?”<br/>“It is welcomed.”<br/>“Great, now give Alfredo back to us.”<br/>“I see. I do not want to get blood on my clothes…Today. Come get him today or leave him to the mercy of my lackeys.” The arms disappeared and the feed died.<br/>Jack looked at the others. Gavin showed him a radar on his phone with a possible location for Alfredo. <br/>“Send that to me.” Jack headed straight for the garage Fiiona and Michael in tow. <br/>He did not look at them as he chose an orange sports car and got into the driver’s seat. He waited a moment and started the car. He pulled out his phone and opened all the files he needed to get that radar. <br/>Following it, he maneuvered the car through impressive jumps and roads shortening bit by bit the distance to Alfredo.<br/>They find him still tied up and no one in sight. Jack unties him and pulls him in a hug. Alfredo is tired so he is not responding properly, but he is alive. Jack takes him home to eat and rest. <br/>Once Fredo is in bed, Jack goes to the conference room and writes a goal on the whiteboard. <br/>Eradicate the people who kidnapped Alfredo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>